Discusión:Ignimon/Archivo2
Re: En ese caso que se hace cuando un Digimon en especifico aparece como personaje en cierta parte del anime? Es decir, en el caso del Demon Lord Lucemon, como hago para indicar que el de Frontier es uno de los Siete, mientras que el de Xros Wars era un simple Lucemon del parque de la esquina? Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 13:51 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Lo siento. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a usar la terminología oficial. No sabes lo que me cuesta ediatr los artículos de los wiki con terminología del dub. Sí, me referia a los Siete Señores Demonio. Y eso ando haciendo. Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 14:26 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Disculpa,prometo no volver a hacerlo Oye amigo lo siento por lo de las categorias,espero no te hayas enojado por eso.Y Como siempre tratare de contribuir lo mejor que pueda. Bakunetsudragon (discusión) 01:41 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, planeaba subir esas imágenes en mayor tamaño y definición, ...podría? Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:45 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:48 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Oye, necesito empezar de nuevo el articulo Digivice,ya que el de ahora,no parece articulo. PD:No edito,ya que según el wiki hay un codigo complicado o algo así Bakunetsudragon (discusión) 23:29 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Quiero preguntarte, tienes una página en la cual se pueda leer el Digimon Chronicle en Español o inglés? Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 23:38 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Ganramon77 Considero más correcto eliminar categorías repetidas (en cuanto a contenido) que seguir agregando nuevas porque ya hay casos de ese estilo, para que todo esté más ordenado. Sabida ya mi opinión creo que esto debe hablarse con Felikis e informarse a la comunidad algún eventual cambio, de lo contrario esto volvería a pasar recurrentemente (como alguna vez lo fue con las categorías Anime y Manga).--WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 03:59 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, con lo de la categoría al parecer me equivoque ya que no me gusta agregar categorías duplicadas :P. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 22:00 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok, perfecto, pensaba hacer eso pero antes iba a consultarte a ti, como sos el que más al pie de la letra pone categorías. Entonces al editar me voy a encargar de eso. Y recomiendo quitar ahora mismo la categoría variación digimon (En cada especie digimon hay muuuuchas variaciónes...)Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 14:49 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Que hablas? Oye Ignimon dime tu en que te defiendes para que digas que yo hago ediciones innesesarias y te crees la gran cosa de decir que sabes mucho de poder de digimons? mira en primer lugar si hablamos de algunas cosas de ediciones tuyas an sido mas tontas que ni la importancia le di para decirtelas y acordarmelas, y tu se te an subido los humos por que eres administrador simplemente por que uno se retiro y que por que faltaba uno te dieron el cargo que ahora te crees tan grande para que digas que soy reversor por las puras o que me lo gane sin nada de merito? y algo zobre zeromaru tu si no sabes ya el tema de especulaciones habia hablado con 2 administradores, segun bryanz las especulaciones si eran necesarias se podian dejar, pero WXT dijo que no era correcto y que solo debiamos agregar informacion concreta confirmada no cualquier cosa que nosotros pensemos como zeromaru iso ejemplos : 1. En el articulo de omnimon agrego que en su batalla contra bagramon y tactimon fue tactimon quien le dio el golpe de gracias y que el obtubo una parte de su poder, de donde saco eso? en el manga en ninguna parte dice eso, lo que dice fue que bagramon tubo un parte de ese poder y no tactimon obtubo ni le dio el golpe de gracia y el se basaba en que como tactimon era su mano derecha de bagramon el lo mato algo que solo especula el y no dice en ninguna pare del manga. 2. En el articulo de omnimon x agrego que este fue derrotado al final por Alphamon en el manga de digimon chronicle algo que en el manga esa parte esta incompleta y nunca se supo el final de esa batalla y donde el defiende ese punto por que alphamon por peliar del lado del bien lo iba a vencer algo que posiblemente si acababan el manga es entendible por que siempre los buenos ganan pero en el manga no sale nada de eso y no haya informacion del final de esa batalla. 3. En el articulo zero el agrega que en la batalla contra el bagura army en el capitulo 16 del manga zero tomo el liderasgo de los caballeros reales de donde saco eso? son especulaciones de el ya que como cualquiera se puede dar cuenta que zero osea ulforceeveedramon es su digimon favorito y a si tambien digo que en algunas cosas tambien sin tener mucha informacion posiblemente agrege cosas que no estaban 100% correctas en omnimon por falta de conocimiento en algunos mangas como chronicle, pero yo lo reconosco que ise algo mal el no. 4. En el articulo de zeedmillenniummon dice que el que aparecio en el manga es un clon del original y que es sumamente debil que no se compara en nada en poder al original, de donde saco eso? yo relei esas partes del manga y solo se menciona en el manga que al formarse de una forsed-digi-xros tiene unaa debilidad que al no ser una fusion perfecta se puede romper y separar sus componentes como salio en el manga y en ningun momento se habla que su poder es menor que el original solo se habla de que tiene un punto debil, dando a entender que solo hay una diferencia de ese zeed con el original la ya mencionada. Mira solo digo que Zeromaru por solo decirle eso de las especulaciones se ofendio tanto por eso y que no acepta que en algunas cosas se equivoca aunque todos nos equivocamos en algunas cosas y nada de malo tiene que otra persona te lo diga como a si el me dijo en varias ocaciones y por ultimo te digo que dejes de mencionar mi nombre y decir que hago cosas que no son correctas en esta wiki para serte sinsero poca importancia doy en el tema de llevarme bien contigo ya que poco me agrada la gente que se pone hablar mal de alguien a decir mentiras y te vuelvo a repetir que no se te suban los humos por que eres un nuevo administrador solo piensa y recuerda como obtubistes ese cargo por que de los contrario estarias en mi misma posicion,,,,,,,,,,,XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:37 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Igni Sabes que tu firma debería tener un link directo a tu pagina de discusión? Por poco y edito tu perfil. En fin, solo he andado ocupado y molesto. Volveré a la wiki tan pronto se me quiten las ganas de putear a alguien xD Y no estoy ofendido por las especulaciones, como dice Brayan. Me siento molesto porque editen todo post que yo edito, y lo regresen a su estado anterior, mientras que hay usuarios que llegan, destruyen algún articulo, y a esos ni los tocan. "Si eres reversor, dedicate a revertir los temas que realmente lo necesitan, no solo los que más te gustan." Así es como pienso yo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 19:09 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:duda me puedes decir que categoria es.Mimi01 (discusión) 22:36 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Blablabla Shhhhhh ahora te haces el loco que no dijistes eso de mi en ninguno momento bueno te hago refrescar la mente lo hicistes en la discusion de un usuario que ya sabras de quien hablo, ahora solo te digo que dejes de estar hablando cosas de mi sin fundamentes y que no se te suban los humos nada mas apagate por que el hecho de que tengas ese cargo por simplemente otro usuario lo aya dejado no significa nada......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:00 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno este mira no me gustan las peleas y estube de malas al leer ese mensaje pero bueno solo quiero dejarla hay nada mas y no tener ninguna discusion con nadie, seria mejor dejar el tema ay nada mas bueno chau y suerte......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:11 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Nombre de Niveles Bien, quería preguntar algo, o proponer. Quisiera saber cómo le hacemos con los nombres según las traducciones de los niveles de los digimon. Yo diría de poner bebe, en entrenamiento, principiante, campeón, perfecto y en el último me pierdo, ya que estan mega e hiper campeón. Yo diria de poner ultimate. Es apegado al original y quedaría mejor. 22:26 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Re enterado, gracias por el avisoRyusakif25 (discusión) 16:34 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, pero el original es "Champion". Apegate a lo original. En el doblaje se pone Cmpeón. Adulto se empezo a decir en Data Squad. Como sea. hay que debatirlo bien. 23:17 18 nov 2012 (UTC) : Yep. 23:46 18 nov 2012 (UTC) : En sí, la categoría listado de digimon creo que se creo para categorizar diferentes listas en la wiki (por mi creo que se tendría que haber puesto "Listados". Disculpa mi ignorancia o gran sabiondo xD. En cuánto a categorías de digimon, creo que dejarlo de la siguiente forma sería más adecuada: Bebé, Bebé II (Aquí va a haber problemas, así que quizás no sea la mejor forma de ponerla), Infantil, Adulto, Perfecto, y este habría que debatirlo, hay muchas formas de denominarla, Definitivo para mí sería la mejor opción, eso sería la traducción más apta según mi punto de vista. Eso es todo. 08:32 19 nov 2012 (UTC) :: Que!? En serio?! Eso ya es pasarse, en serio. Listado de digimon. La página de un digimon no es la de un listado de digimon. Digimon tendría que ir en cada página. Ens erio, para que poner listado de digimon? Es más, antes solo se utilizaba la categoría digimon. y todos contentos :P 08:49 20 nov 2012 (UTC) :: Si te refieres a eso debido a lo que pongo después de deshacer esas ediciones, entonces te doy el merito de que no tendría que poner esas cosas al final como resumen xD. Eso sí, si en cuanto a mejorar páginas en el wiki no me puedes decir nada grave, debido a que la mayoría de mis ediciones son para agregar, corregir y sintetizar o hacer más entendible al artículo. En todo caso estoy en varias cosas a la vez en cuanto a proyectos del wiki, y de vez en cuando estoy editando ahora, mejorando artículos de digimon. Y sumo las cosas de mi vida personal. 17:09 20 nov 2012 (UTC) perdón pero no entiendo por que borraste mis imagenes,¿acaso no quieren que suba imagenes a este wiki o que?,no quiero decirlo de forma grosera pero vi antes el articulo Armageddemon y tenia 3 o 4 imagenes y yo le subi 6 y ahora tu las borraste todas por una repeticion inexistente,yo sigo sin entender tu acusasion. 12elx (discusión) 00:50 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Blogs Pues como veas... pero el usuario en cuestión lleva inactivo desde 2010, por mi, como si lo borras del todo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 01:50 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Puntero Hola Ignimon me gustaria ayudar un poco con esta wiki, por ejemplo creo que seria bueno cambiar la imagen del puntero del mouse de esta wiki asi como la que tengo en mi wiki es esta? si te das cuenta el puntero tiene forma de una bola de fuego azul, y si tu quieres te puedo ayudar a que el puntero ? de aqui sea parecida , claro con una imagen de digimon. Espero tu pronta respuesta [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 02:14 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Entra al? chat Re:Doblajes Pues si el doblaje de España coincide con el de Latinoamérica, se debería dejar el nombre doblado. Y si no coinciden, el original.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 23:42 25 nov 2012 (UTC) :Pues creo que sigo sin entenderte. Si te refieres a especificar cuál es su nombre original en japonés, en la ficha del Digimon, hay que ponerlo siempre (aquí ahora son las 7:51, si no te entiendo es que sigo dormido).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 06:51 26 nov 2012 (UTC) 12ELX ¿y qué cosas releantes quieres qe escriba?,si pongo imagenes nuevas me las borran y me acusan de poner las imagenes repetidas,si escrivo una curiosidad que descubri me la borran,porque en un capitulo Stingmon si hubiera podido evolucionar pero por culpa de Arukenimon que lo hechizo no pudo.Ademas es como si no quisieran que yo ponga algo en esta wiki,si tienen algun problema diganmelo,ademas si te refieres a que las imagenes de Armageddemon estan repetidas por que subieron al wiki otras imagenes iguales,es por que yo las subi,no se como ponerlas en una edicion yo pensaba que se subian al foro y despues a la edicion. 12elx (discusión) 13:27 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Gracias! Bueno, la verdad es que lo que yo pienso es que si resalto lo positivo, haría que se pareciera todo a un mar de rosas con aroma a chocolate y lo que a uno más le gusta, pero la cosa no es así. Obviamente, en determinados casos hay que darle el reconocimiento a determinadas personas. No sabía que en eun momento decidiste el quizas dejar el wiki, porque fue? Si se puede saber claro. 17:18 28 nov 2012 (UTC) : Siendo sincero, pensaba lo mismo, pero con spoilers. Pero nunca lo puse a práctica. 18:46 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola si estas alli entra al chat [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 02:18 29 nov 2012 (UTC) : Hecho. 17:16 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Mangas Hola Igni. No sé donde encontrar Next al español. Ese no pego tanto como para que alguien lo tradujera, y cuando salió, fue en mi tiempo en donde no tenía ni descansos para respirar. Aquí un link a submanga, donde esta lo más que hay en español: http://submanga.com/scanlation/Annaya92 Te recomiendo que lo leas en inglés. En mangafox está completo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 18:46 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Omnimon Ola bueno si lo dices por eso de que vi que pusieron que Omnimon hubiera vencido a armageddemon de un solo golpe revisa bien las ediciones ya que yo no agregue ninguna de esa informacion y ni si quiera me percate de eso....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 01:59 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Lamentablemente, ahora mi paciencia la estoy utilizando para algo más imnportante, por eso les contesto con la expresión verdadera. De ser necesario, no lo dejare de hacer. -- 21:16 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: A su de verdad creemelo que no sabia de esa edicion de verdad, disculpa por el caso amigo pero en mi ordenador siempre dejaba mi cuenta de wiki abierta y mi primo tambien me dijo que edito varias veces pero no me percate de ese articulo disculpas de verdad y gracias por quitar esa info que nunca bandai confirmo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:03 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Bien, para no insultar más y no quitarle mas "integridad" a la página, por ahora me abstengo de editar por unos días. Suerte. -- 01:27 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Festín de Fanboys, voy a empezar a utilizar esa denominación si no hay problema, entonces vere que voy a hacer, si puedo paso un rato esos días. -- 01:34 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Ignimon vi que en algunos articulos creo que tu y algunos otros usuarios an eliminado varios el articulo de curiosidades en varios digimons solo queria preguntarte el por que de eso, es por que son innesesario las curiosidades o cual es el motivo espero tu respuesta si no es mucho incomodar........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:14 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Aya bueno amigo gracias por la aclaracion solo queria saber eso, chau y suerte en todo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:12 8 dic 2012 (UTC) a Chat entra al chat [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 01:52 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Videojuegos Estoy poniendo toda la información que puedo sobre digimon world (lugares, digimons, etc), ¿crees que debería hacer además una guía de este juego? Machinedramon01 (discusión) 17:20 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias por responder tan rápido, me pondré a ello cuando pueda. Bien, te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras al explicarme como se quita una imagen Charjake08 (discusión) 22:57 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola, perdón por mi error con los nombres, te quería pedir un favor, si podrías decirme como subir una imagen desde mi computadora al wiki, ya que no encuentro la opción, gracias y disculpa. Sokyroscuro (discusión) 06:12 14 dic 2012 (UTC) dark knight ahora te paso un link esto fue revelado hace como medio año atras en digisoul .net aunk ahora el post esta boorado por antiguedad 'Gabumon' Lo encontre en una pagina oficial de la franquicia cuando busque sobre algunos digimons entre en la pagina de gabumon y encontre esta imagen, saludos Super Sonic The hedgehog X Gabumon Se que por lo que voy a decirte esto te va a parecer mentira pero esa imagen la tenia de hace un mes por lo que no tengo mas el link. perdon por eso Super Sonic The Hedgehog X bueno esa imagen tambien esta en la wiki en ingles, bueno sigo con la conversacion despues por que tengo que salir adios Super Sonic T.h.X Pero vamos a ver Ignimon, tu que te has creido, crees que eres el único que puede editar en esta wiki, estas pasando por alto la opinión de todos los demas, esta wiki es de todos los amantes de los digimons, y que es eso de referencias, la información de varios digimons como Wargreymon, Kaisergreymon etc..., lleva en la wiki mas de 1 año y es información de veracidad, pero tu estas haciendo lo que te da la gana, y estas omitiendo todo y solo poniendo la información que viene en los sitios de inglés, para leer esa información me meto en esas paginas en Inglés, y todo solucionado, otra cosa me puedes decir donde esta esa información que pusiste que dice que Skullmeramon se parece al motorista fantasma,,,. y esto lo digo por todos los que estamos en esta wiki. Una consulta?: Ola Ignimon quisiera hacerte una preguntas sobre algunas ediciones primero esta, lucemon modo satan y lucemon larva son digimon dios demonios? creo que por sus poderes y por lo demostrado ese nivel es sumamente muy alto para ellos pero bueno si hay informacion oficial que confirma eso si no es mucha molesta podrias mostrarmela y el ultimo punto en varios digimons as eliminado los articulos de curiosidades y claramente hay algunas curiosidades que son tontas y repetidas pero no crees que tambien hay algunas que son necesarias y que todo no esta simplemente en borrarlas? bueno espero tu respuesta, chau suerte en todo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:22 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Ola, bueno gracias por la aclaracion y tienes razon en ese punto seria bueno crear articulos tal como bagramon anime y del manga para ese tipo de referencias lo aria pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora de aca pronto estare muy conectado mas ala wiki como antes y nada sobre la ortografia tendre mas cuidado para que no se vuelva a cometer esos errores amigo bueno chau, cuidate y suerte en todo......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:42 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Galerías Hola no crees que sería mejor poner las imágenes de los Digimon en los que son de sus respectivas temporadas? Es decir por ejemplo las imágenes de Piyomon de Adventure y sus digievoluciones en Piyomon (Adventure) y las fotos del Piyomon de Savers y sus evos en Piyomon (Savers) y dejar solo fotos de Toei y Bandai en la página de Piyomon, por ejemplo.Morxito (discusión) 22:19 19 dic 2012 (UTC) O.K. espero la respuesta.Morxito (discusión) 05:21 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola, quería dejarte este link: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/EP62_%28Xros_Wars%29/Apariciones , para saber si la plantilla de por si esta mal o solo la página. D e cualquier forma voy a intentar arreglarlo. En vez de Tagiru Akashi decía "Tagiru Chikara". 22:38 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola. Me gustaría saber por qué motivo eliminas cualquier cambio que hago en alguna página de este Wiki. Agradecería una contestación y gracias de antemano por la contestación. Un saludo Charles.929 (discusión) 02:50 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola. Voy por partes porque hay muchos temas: 1. He subido alguna foto más pero he eliminado otras dos con lo que el número de imágenes se queda en el mismo. 2. ¿En la wiki en inglés que ediciones me han quitado? 3. Sí has quitado otras ediciones en algunas otras wikis, recuerda alguna en la página de Angemon pero no estoy seguro porque no me acuerdo. 4. No todas las curiosidades que he puesto las he escrito yo. Me explico. Yo añadí cuatro o cinco, pero el resto ya estaban puestas por otros usuarios, lo que pasa que alguien borró ese apartado, y yo he reeescrito las que ya estaban y alguna que he añadido no con las mismsas palabras, si no con lo que me acordaba. Se puee comprobar si existe algún registro. 5. Las ediciones que yo he añadido tal vez te parezcan irrelevantes o no comprobadas, pero las he ido recogiendo y las he transcrito con mis palabras de libros de referencia pero que yo sepa nadie aporta enalces externos de las ediciones que realiza. 6. Si alguna te parece irrelevante o simplemente quieres contrastarla, pues hazlo, pero no se debería borrar todo el apartado sin ni siquiera verificar nada porque no me parece ético. Esto es un formato wiki, por lo que se trata de una comunidad en la que todos aportamos cosas nuevas o corregimos las existentes, por tanto, creo que cada aportación es valiosa a su manera. Un saludo. Charles.929 (discusión) 04:11 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Disculpa,no ví el mensaje, Pero ni modo que solo se quede así como así en Mega,solo digo. Pero está bien. AxolotlKAN (discusión) 23:02 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye, pero yo diría que eso de supremo como que no se oye tan bien, ¿tú que dices? Es que como que no me llega ese término. AxolotlKAN (discusión) 23:10 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Galerías Pues sí, peeeeeero... sobre este tema, ¿te pasé a ti la dirección del wiki de pruebas que abrí?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 10:01 23 dic 2012 (UTC) :No, si cada día se me va más la cabeza... si no la tuviera sobre los hombros... Esta es la dirección. Echa un vistazo a lo que tenemos, ya hemos mirado el nuevo estilo para las páginas de Digimon y he rediseñado la portada.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 12:21 23 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Buenoooooo... entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Dejamos las subpáginas para Info/Apariciones/Galerías o para Agumon/Agumon X/Agumon 2006...? A mi me resulta irrelevante una opción u otra, pero habría que decidirlo y empezar a ponerla el 2 de enero. Y si hay Digimon sin info. oficial de esos medios, pues se especificaría (Fakemon no posee aún info. del Perfil Oficial, por ejemplo).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 18:04 23 dic 2012 (UTC) :::¿Pero las páginas que había antes de las subpáginas actuales se han borrado?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 18:56 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Restauración de páginas Ooook, lo tendré en cuenta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 23:51 23 dic 2012 (UTC) dime por que la mayoria de las paginas, les borraron las etapas, ejemplo: en pag de gallantmon ya no estan las etapas de digievolucion Re:Digimon Reboot Pues si son rediseños sólo, sí, habría que ponerlos así.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 11:29 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Ayuda y dudas Te entiendo, podrias decirme como encontrar o saber el lugar correcto para mios ediciones, ya entendique si quiero hablar de los digimon de las series (un ejemplo Wormmon) mis ediciones deven ir en el documento del Digimon de la serie( un ejemplo Wormmon Adventure), y si son errores del capitulo deve de ir en el documento del capitulo que precenta el error, pero si son cosas como las de los 3 Flybeemon de tamers donde deben ir para que esten bien acomodadas, tambien en el capitulo donde aparecen o como, si podrias ayudarme con eso por favor para ya no cometer errores. Y otra duda una vez puse una curiosidad de Shakkoumon, en la cual señalo un parecido muy grande con un personaje de Yu-gi-oh, no puedo poner ese tipo de comparaciones o porque lo eliminaste. Bueno eso es todo y perdon por molestar y mis errores --Sokyroscuro (discusión) 05:42 25 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Ignimon, soy el usuario del Martes que te pregunte, el porque estas editando tu solo y haciendo lo que te place con la wikipedia, sobre los 2 ejemplos que me pusistes, vale Wargreymon no es uno de los digimons mas fuertes en etapa mega que existen, y porque no quitas solo esa frase y dejas todo lo demas, lo de que posee una velocidad y una fuerza excepcional, sobre lo de Skullmeramon puedes poner lo siguiente, "Su cuerpo esta tan caliente que solo le afectan los ataques de agua, hielo y fuego de digimons de nivel mega", otra cosa, estas eliminando la mitad de los ataques de todos los digimons, y la descripcion de la otra mitad de los ataques la estas reduciendo, mira con Puppetmon dices que el ataque en el que controla a sus enemigos con cuerdas no existe, y el último ha sido Garudamon, ¿De verdad que el ataque Mil Soles no existe?, y para acabar lo de las curiosidades, es que si no se pueden poner las curiosidades de los Digimons de sus respectivas temporadas, para que esta ese apartado. Pero creo que a nadie le gusta esa denominación ¬¬(me recuerda a ben 10), por que crees que puse igualmente "hipercampeón"? No me molesta ese termino de hipercampeón. si quieres me encargo de editar los niveles para que estén el español castellano. Perdón pero irrelevante ese término. No estaría de más que edite con los 3 nombres Ola: Ola amigo este bueno te queria decir algo, veo que hay un usuario que a hecho muchas ediciones sobre el nivel de digimons por ejemplo quitando el nivel mega o hipercampeon por supremo, tal que antes no recuerdo con que administrador hable del tema y me dijo que ediciones como esas son innesesarias por eso queria hacerte esta consulta que es lo que dices tu sobre esto?..........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:10 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Losiento pero le pregunté a él, no a tí. Eso no quita la situación de que quiera su respuesta. administraras tu pero administras mal Re: Ola nuevamente Ignimon veo que te molestastes o te incomodo sobre lo que le dije al otro usuario pero como te repito este tema ya se habia discutido y los terminos de megas y supremo es lo mismo cambiarlo y hacer un monton de ediciones de todos los digimons megas seria una carga de ediciones innesesarias no recuerdo con que administrador se hablo de esto pero a lo que se llego fue a que era innesesarios y dejarlos como estan, bueno no estoy de acuerdo con el otro usuario que administras mal pero hay cosas que creo que debes corregir y no simplemente ser administrador puedes pasar por encima de los demas como los otros administradores lo hacen eres nuevo pero creo que hay cosas deberias corregirlas, piensalo amigo bueno espero tu respuesta sobre este tema adios y suerte..............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:56 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Sencillos Hola quiero saber si puedo arreglar unas categorías, porque están en inglés y creo que Joacoz las puso muy mal puestas. Por ejemplo mira aquí http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_on_Sencillo_(Remasterizaci%C3%B3n) en vez de single la categoria debe ser sencillo y solo Sencillo de Digimon Adventure, para que poner Single o Sencillo si ya se dice que es un sencillo en esa otra categoría? Así nos ahorramos etiquetas.--Morxito (discusión) 18:47 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Ignimon, ¿Porque le has quitado ataques a Dynasmon X, si al ser un Dynasmon afectado por el anticuerpo X tiene que tener por lo menos los mismos podereres que un Dynasmon normal?